A promessa
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Desafio de Pure-peti-Cat, um casal inusitado. Máscara da Morte conta um segredo que escondia à anos..


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, seus direitos são da Bandai e Massami Kurumada, que poderia aceitar as minhas opniões sobre os cavaleiros XD**_

_**A promessa **_

Tenho absoluta certeza de que ninguém jamais imaginaria. E, estou bem com isso, tenho certeza de que ele também, não é algum fato que realmente gostaríamos de dividir com alguém, creio eu. Jamais contei a *Afrodite, e acredito que ele jamais tenha contado a Shaka*.

Quando eu entrei em sua casa, eu o vi sem armadura. Usava sua bata marrom e um tecido vermelho enrolado em seu pescoço fino, seus cabelos lavanda lisos e brilhantes presos em um rabo frouxo no meio das costas.

Tínhamos cerca de dezessete anos...

...oooOOOooo...

_Os passos do cavaleiro de Câncer ecoavam pelos corredores vazios, o trilintar da armadura indicava que Máscara da Morte, como era tão conhecido, voltara ou iria para uma missão. Mú pode sentir o cheiro de sangue no ar, um cheiro forte que o deixava enojado. Justo naquele templo sagrado, o templo de Áries, ele tinha que vir assim maculado?_

_Mas era um jogo, não era? Eram opostos, ele, Mú, era a reencarnação da bondade e da justiça, odiava lutas, odiava batalhas e guerras, odiava o mal. E Máscara da Morte, bem, seu nome denunciava tudo._

_Peça por peça, ele retirou a sua armadura, deixando-as cair pesadamente no chão para que Mú entendesse que ele se aproximava._

_Estava nervoso? Talvez os dois estivessem. Mas era o que queria, era o que precisava, à muito Máscara da Morte desejou esse momento._

_Ainda era madrugada, o santuário inteiro estava em silêncio a não ser por um ou outro animal selvagem ganindo ou cantando por aí. E o cavaleiro de Câncer o avistou, de costas para a porta, vestindo sua bata marrom e dourada. Seus cabelos lavanda lisos e brilhantes estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo baixo e frouxo._

_Por um segundo, máscara sentiu seu coração parar. Por um segundo, seu corpo tremeu e extremeceu, por um segundo choques elétricos percorreram por debaixo da sua pele e seus olhos se apertaram para ter certeza de que o que via não era uma mera fantasia, mas sim, a realização de tudo o que sonhara. Jamais havia sentido isso, jamais havia desejado tanto alguém tão...puro.._

_Com delicadeza, tocou seu ombro, mas a urgência falou mais alto e logo virou Mú com violência, buscando seus lábios delicados com os seus. Sua língua invadiu-o sem nenhum escrúpulo._

_A falta de resistência foi encarada como um acentimento e Máscara da Morte empurrou-o contra a parede beijando-o sofegamente, suas mãos buscavam apalpar-lhe a cintura, descendo e subindo e escorregando por baixo da roupa._

_Que se dane os outros, que se dane seu mestre que o advertira para jamais se aproximar dos cavaleiros justos._

_Máscara da Morte pressionava Mú para sentir a fricção de seus corpos e arfava. Seu cheiro, sua voz, tudo emanava excitação. E extremecia, gemia, se contorcia._

_-Luigi**- um sussurro saiu baixo e rouco de sua garganta. Sim seu nome verdadeiro à muito esquecido pela crueldade de seus atos, Mú sabia, e ele o chamava por esse nome somente quando eram os dois. Naquele momento ele não era o cruel cavaleiro de Câncer, aquele que arrancava a cabeça de seus adversários e se banhava de seu sangue. Naquele momento ele era Luigi, o italiano órfão, o ladrãozinho de rua, o terror do santuário, Luigi, um homem como outro qualquer, com necessidades como outro qualquer. E ele estava com alguém que amava, e era tudo o que ele desejava._

_Roupas foram arrancadas, gemidos muitas vezes se tornavam um poco mais altos que deveriam. A paixão ardente dominava aquele momento._

_Mú foi posto em sua cama, deitado de bruços, e seu corpo foi coberto de beijos molhados. Máscara da Morte usava seus dentes para marcar a pele que jamais escureceu com o sol da Grécia. Era tudo fora de seu controle._

_Ambos desistiram, pelo menos naquela hora, da culpa e do pesar do pecado._

_Ele jamais fora cuidadoso com alguém, homens, mulheres na cama. Mas afinal, quem o procuraria para querer ser tratado como uma peça frágil de porcelana? E é claro que Mú sabia disso, e é claro, não era importante._

_Com pouca preparação, Máscara da Morte o dominou, invadiu e gritou quando seus corpos moviam-se em sintonia, rápido, forte. Beijos ardentes, pensamentos frenéticos, desejos desenfreados. Ah se o mundo parasse naquele momento, ah se pudessem escolher que nada mais fizesse diferença._

_Mú ainda estava nú, seu corpo estava coberto com os lençóis finos e gelados de seda . Deitado de lado, abraçando o peitoral másculo e forte coberto por cicatrizes de Máscara e sentindo seu cheiro misturado ao sangue que havia derrubado antes de entrar na casa de Áries._

_-Não devemos mais nos ver...-murmurou._

_Era isso não? Eram demais um para o outro, mas eles sabiam e era o que deveria ter sido feito à muito tempo. Essa despedida, essa noite de amor e paixão era algo que Máscara da Morte e Mú precisavam para selar o que tiveram._

_Máscara concordou com a cabeça. A luz e a escuridão jamais poderiam andar juntos. Levantou-se para beijá-lo novamente, agora com mais delicadeza e começou a vestir-se._

_De costas, prestes a sair, o cavaleiro de Câncer parou um pouco e virou o rosto mais uma vez._

_-Jure, que se um dia a maldade que está em meu coração me fizer perder o controle e trair a Deusa, você irá, com suas próprias mãos, me mandar para o outro mundo, pois sei que me renderei aos prazeres do inferno com facilidade e você, será meu anjo a me salvar._

_Mú não estava chocado. Triste, talvez, mas não chocado, no fundo esperava por isso murmurou que "sim", rezando para que esse dia jamais chegasse._

...oooOOOooo...

O templo todo que costumava ser tomado pela paz agora parecia o cenário da batalha final dos Deuses.

Eu estava com Afrodite ao meu lado, a armadura não era mais a de Athena, e, é claro, eu havia feito o que achei que faria, eu havia me rendido ao mal e jurado lealdade a um inimigo da deusa. Dela, reluzia um brilho maligno que me dava forças para voltar para esse mundo. É claro, tudo com um plano que ninguém desconfiava.

Pobre Mú, está em desespero, com o coração sendo partido a cada golpe desferido por mim. Não que eu não o ame mais, creio eu que jamais deixaria de amá-lo.

Quando estive com Afrodite, ele entendeu, quando ele esteve com Shaka, eu não protestei, o fim da nossa história havia sido como planejei, era realmente o ponto final. Porém, estar aqui, em sua frente está sendo mais doloroso do que imaginei, mas talvez, fosse melhor que tudo terminasse em suas mãos.

Então, nós o atacamos, fazendo-o acreditar em nossa traição até que então, finalmente ele desferirisse um golpe forte o suficiente para nos matar. Segurei a mão de Afrodite para irmos juntos para o inferno, e com os olhos abertos, apertando os dedos finos de Afrodite entrelaçados nos meus, nós baixamos nossa guarda, esperando que sua força fosse o suficiente para terminar tudo de uma só vez.

Antes de partir desse mundo, nos últimos segundos em que a chama de minha vida ainda estava acesa, sussurrei apenas para seu coração "obrigado".

...oooo...

*Já coloquei-os como amantes, como a maioria das FF fazem MdMXAfrodite e MúXShaka como casais.

.

**Luigi é o nome que minha nechan Pure-Petit-Cat usa com o Máscara da Morte.

...oooooooooo...

Olá leitoras e leitores.

Escrevi essa fict à um tempo atrás pois pedi à minha nechan Pure-petit-cat um desafio, sabem não é? quando você se encontra em um vazio gigante de idéias? então...estava assim... Bem ela me lançou algo inusitado Mascara da Morte e Mú de áries. E eu quebrei a cabeça, sério para tentar sair algo. Até que lembrei que foi o Mú que matou ele e o Afrodite e finalmente escrevi algo.

Até que gostei do resultado, apesar que ainda tenho dúvidas sobre meu pseudo-lemon. Não tenho vergonha nem nada, mas acho difícil para mim ainda escrever, apesar que leio Lemons sem o menor problema (ou pudor, como queiram XDD ).

Espero que tenham gostado, foi feito com muito carinho. Mesmo com falhas na inspiração, quero continuar nesse mundo (BL, Yaoi) por muito tempo.

Perdoem-me pelos erros e pelas partes confusas, as ficts normalmente refletem muito a personalidade dos escritores, e , confesso, sou uma pessoa extremamente confusa XD

Até a próxima


End file.
